Built on a Dream
by Editor Jen
Summary: Follow Kara Camiya, a normal high school student, as she embarks on a heroic journey that transcends space and time. Watch her find power, hope and love while she learns about herself and the forgotten, Kenshin-gumi, and goes on a quest of her own. (If yo
1. Chapter 1 Enter Kara

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! Hehe, I hope you all love my poor poor Japanese! Well, anyways, this story is fiction, fantasy, and definitely AU (alternate universe). Don't worry; you should recognize who the characters are based on!**

**Summary: Follow Kara Camiya, a normal high school student, as she embarks on a heroic journey that transcends space and time. Watch her find power, hope and love while she learns about herself and the forgotten, Kenshin-gumi, and goes on a quest of her own. (If you thought all AU stories were the same, then you have no idea what's going on in my head!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

**Chapter 1: Enter Kara**

She wasn't crazy. She knew she wasn't crazy. Everything had a reason, and she would find out why there was this rhythm in her head. She tapped her pencil to it, trying to figure out the reason.

It hadn't always been there, she knew that for sure, but every day it got louder, and then the headaches would come. Why couldn't her life just be normal? Why couldn't-

"Kara Camiya," the teacher roared. She looked up. "If you don't stop tapping that pencil so loud, you will be spending the rest of the afternoon in detention." Kara nodded, a brief shake of her head, falling into the rhythm also. Setting the pencil down, her foot began to unconsciously tap as well. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts.

She would most likely come home to an empty house. Her stepmother, Tish, was usually out drinking, or spending the day with a stranger she just met, trying to fill the ache in her heart. Kara's heart ached as well, but in a different way, much like her head.

It had been three months since her father had passed, and nearly ten years since her mother had died. She and Tish were alone, but together, trying to grieve, separately, but always connected by the new void in their lives.

Her father had not been a gentle man, but underneath his firm set face there had lived a kind father, and a respectful husband. It had been hard for him after his first wife had died; he could barely look at his daughter, and was always reminded of what he had lost.

Kara couldn't remember much of her mother. Beautiful. A goddess. That was all she remembered. Her mother, she was told, had never really grown up, and the few short years that they spent together were full of fun and silliness. Her father had been completely head over heels in love, and was devastated to find out that she had a rare blood disorder. Life had drained from her slowly, and Kara, being only six, had been to young to understand what was making her mommy so sick.

The beat, ever present in her, pounded against the sides of her head. Her foot began to tap louder, and she looked toward the window, wishing she could get a chance to stretch her legs.

Her father had died from a heart attack. It was sudden, quite unlike his new marriage to Tish, whom he had dated and then lived with for years. Tish was pretty, but even she knew she could never be like the goddess before her, and she didn't even try. Her temper and flaring personality did what her looks could not, and she fell deeply in love for the first time in her life.

Rumors flew. Tish was eight years younger than Kara's father, who was pretty well off. Kara didn't mind though, and without a second thought, began calling her father's young love 'mommy.' Tish didn't mind, and welcomed the frightened little girl with open arms. It had been bliss then. For six months, Kara finally thought her life would return to normal.

And then her father died. Kara remembered the day very well. She had been sitting in this exact class, tapping her foot, when the loudspeaker called her name. The students snickered, and she offered them a rueful smile. She had thought she was in trouble, but never knew the kind of trouble her heart would be in. She frowned, remembering the forced pitying smiles of the office staff as she walked by, and the principal's office, which smelled of his morning cup of coffee.

Tish had waited for her there, her face in her hands, her heart broken. Kara turned away from the window, and looked at the clock. It had been 11:31 a.m. then, when her world fell apart. It seemed like a habit, her way of honoring her father, to watch the clock as that slow minute passed each day. 11:32. Kara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt so terribly alone.

The days after her father died passed like a blur. The funeral seemed to go on forever, and many tears were shed. The old ladies passed pitying looks at her, speaking in hushed tones about that poor poor child; first her mother, and then her father.

Kara ran her fingers through her midnight black hair. Her father had said that she looked like an exact duplicate of her mother, though Kara could hardly believe that. Her mother had been graceful and elegant in a child-like way, where as Kara was just beginning to fill out her pencil-thin body, and her clumsy arms and legs stuck out longer than they should.

She remembered her father laughing at her physical complaints. He had said that her mother was the same way at her age, and that time was on her side. Kara kept her gaze on the clock, picturing her father's face, and his rare but warm laugh. If only he hadn't died, if only-

"Are you late for a date, Camiya?" Kara's head snapped in the direction of the teacher, a frown still evident on her face.

"Well, are you?" The teacher smiled, but not pleasantly.

"No, sir," Kara stretched her legs out under her desk, and picked up her pencil. The beat continued in her head, pounding as loud as her heart.

"Would you like to give us the answer to number seventeen, if it's not too much trouble?" Kara's frown grew deeper. What kind of games was this man playing? He knew she hadn't done her homework. Tish hadn't come home last night, and Kara was left with the laundry and dishes.

"No, sir," Kara echoed, her pencil tapping to the thundering rhythm in her head. The teacher fumed.

"I told you about that pencil, Camiya. Get your things, and report to detention. I will be calling your parent," he paused, emphasizing the fact that she had only one. "I do not want you returning to this class until you can pay attention."

"Fine," Kara muttered, and scooped up her books and headed to the door. She glanced at the clock one last time, before heading down the hallway. 11:54.


	2. Chapter 2 Kami

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! Here's the next chapter, if you like it, review! If you don't… well, then go find another story, or keep reading, it'll get better! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

Kara shifted uneasily in her chair. She looked around. Five more minutes. She hated being sent to detention; not because they'd call home, but because it just took so long.

Putting her head down on her desk, she feigned sleep. Stupid teacher. Maybe she should tell everyone about the strange rhythm in her head. Unconsciously, she began tapping her foot. Father would have known what to do. Kara sighed. Sometimes, she felt as if there was a hole in her heart.

Her fingers began tapping silently on the desk. At the beginning, when she first heard of her father's death, everyone had been so supportive. Meals were sent over; teachers gave her extra time to complete her assignments. It all stopped two weeks later. Her friends had all silently slipped away, feeling her sudden but permanent change in mood.

Kara's head lurched up as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. All her friends left, that is, except for Michelle.

"Hey, Kara! Bell rang, let's go! I knew I'd find you here; always getting yourself in trouble." Michelle began her endless flow of conversation as she grabbed Kara's arm and headed for the door. "I've got so much to tell you! Guess who I saw today?" Michelle stopped suddenly. "Ohmygosh, there he is!"

Kara's eyes drifted up from the floor and fell on Shawn, the ultimate object of Michelle's affection. Yes, he was tall and handsome, but Kara found him to be a bit... cold. His ice blue eyes were the kind that caused you to squirm if his gaze settled on you.

Michelle swore that she saw him smile once, and Kara believed her, since Michelle had been Shawn's next door neighbor since she was born. But Kara only knew of his ever-present, stone-set features. Michelle waved, and Shawn blinked, nodding once to acknowledge her presence. It wasn't rude... just cold, in a way. Kara dragged her friend out of the school's front doors, as she melted from seeing the love of her life. Michelle recovered quickly though, and soon another stream of conversation poured out of her.

"Kara, you should really stop getting into trouble so much; they might not let you graduate. Wouldn't that be funny? You'd walk up to get your diploma, and they'd hand you a detention slip! Haha! I know, you've got two more years to get your act together, but come on! Hey, by the way, do you still have that ticking in your head?"

Kara eyed her best friend, annoyed. "Michelle, I told you, it's not a ticking, it's more like a drum beat." Michelle nodded, and continued.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, although, maybe you should go see a doctor, if those headaches get out of control. They might think you're crazy, although I already know you are!" She paused and smiled. "You know what? I think we need to get you a boyfriend."

Kara sighed, pulling her friend along. Here we go again. "Kara, you need someone to keep you out of trouble... well, not too much trouble," Michelle said with a smirk. "How about Nicky? He seems to be keeping his eye on you lately. Heck, I'd probably have a crush on him, if it wasn't for my Shawn."

Kara smiled. "Your Shawn? Misao-"

Michelle stopped, eyeing Kara warily. "There you go again. I'm Michelle, remember?"

Kara blinked. "What?"

"You called me Misao again. Who is this Misao, anyway?"

Kara's face fell. "I don't know. Sorry, I wish I knew why I kept doing that."

Michelle smiled. "It's okay. That just proves my point, you really are crazy."

Kara dropped her books on the table. "Mom? You home?" Her voice rang out in the empty house. No answer. Of course Tish wasn't home; she was probably passed out drunk somewhere. Kara sighed audibly. Sometimes, she just wanted to escape. The drumming in her head beat louder.

"Why?" she called out into the emptiness. "Why do I have this stupid rhythm in my head? Why does it keep getting louder? Why do I keep calling Michelle, Misao." Silence. A breeze crept silently through the house from an opened window. _Because you have been chosen..._

Kara sat down on the floor... hard. "Who's there?" she cried out, reaching for the broom._ My my, you are indeed so much like your namesake._ "Show yourself!" Kara called, stretching out the broom in front of her and rising slowly. _Do not be afraid._ Kara shivered. "Where are you!"_ You cannot see me._ Madness. This was madness.

"I can't see you!" Kara whirled around, the broomstick still trembling in the air. _Please calm down, little one... relax. I am in your head, so-to-speak._ Kara dropped the broom. Now she was hearing voices! She rushed to the phone. She had to call Misao- Michelle darnit.

_If you'll just give me a few minutes, I'll explain everything to you._ "No," Kara thought as loud as she could. "You aren't real! I'm just insane. You aren't real-"

_I am real, thank you very much, and my name is Kami._

"Kami?" _Yes. _"You have a name?" _Yes. _"And I can't see you because you are in my head?"_ ...well, sort of. _"Sort of?" _Yes. We are communicating through telepathy. _"What?" _You see, I'm not on your planet._ "What?" _Hehe._ "You mean, an alien is talking to me?" _Sigh._

Kara picked up the phone. _Just wait a minute, please._ She began dialing Michelle's number. Michelle's her name, not Misao. _Just listen to me, please!_ "No, no, no. Must call Mich-" Kara blacked out, her body collapsing to the floor and her breathing becoming slow and heavy.


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! Another chapter! Oooh, it's getting good, ne? Review, though I might never read them. Flames will hurt my feelings, hooray for constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

Kara opened her eyes. "Sorry I had to do that," the voice said.

She sat up, looking around. She wasn't in the kitchen anymore, that was for sure.

"Now, little one, I welcome you to Spiritworld!"

Kara's eyes took in one of the most breathtaking scenes she had ever seen. They sat in the middle of a plush green meadow, with a few trees scattered about, and millions of clouds filled the endless blue sky. There was no sun, but the land was bathed in a heavenly light from above. This whole place, wherever she was made her feel calm and at ease.

"A sight for sore eyes, isn't it?" Kara turned to look at the figure beside her.

"Not as scary-looking as you thought, huh?" To Kara's left, there was a teenage girl with light blue hair pulled back into a ponytail that matched her eyes. She was sprawled out on the grass in blue jeans and a pink tee-shirt. Kara stared.

"Kami?"

The girl smiled. "That's me, little one."

"You don't seem to be much older than me," Kara stuttered.

Kami laughed. "Ah, looks are deceiving, my friend. But it seems as if humans put a lot of trust in their ability to see, so I took on this form; one you could trust." A bird flew across the sky above them, its rainbow-colored wings glittering with each movement. Kara looked up in awe.

"Ever heard of the Bible?" Kami said, her gaze drifting upwards also.

"Of course," replied Kara.

Kami's eyes searched the vast sky. "'In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth'... do you know the last verse?"

Kara nodded. "The grace of the Lord Jesus be with God's people. Amen."

Kami smiled. "Good. But what you do not know is that the story continues."

Kara looked toward Kami. "What?"

Kami's grin grew broader. "Yup. Humans are not the only people of God. After the saga of earth, comes the saga of Spiritworld." Her face grew serious. "As with any story, there are hard times and trials. The fate of you, your friends, and your world is tied into the purification of this planet."

"Purification?"

"Yes. As with every good thing, when evil tries to take it over, it becomes impure. Your job in the great Plan is to help us get rid of that evil." Kara stiffened. This was getting weird. Maybe she really had gone crazy. She rubbed her eyes. This had to be a dream. What had she eaten for lunch?

Kami continued. "You won't be doing it alone, of course. There will be nineteen humans, each with their own guide. Kara shook her head, overwhelmed. Kami took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I am confusing you. I've never had a situation like this before. You are my first and only of the nineteen potential-potentsharus I am to guide. I'll try to slow down."

Kara nodded gratefully. "Potential-potentsharu?"

"Yes, that's what you are," Kami said, rising to her feet. "Come with me. I promise I'll tell you everything." Kara stood up also, and began to follow Kami. Far above them, a few bright stars began to twinkle in the sky.

"Kami! Look!" Kara gestured toward the heavens. Kami smiled.

"Stars, yes. On your planet, you can only see them as they encourage you through the darkness. But here, where there is no darkness, they burn brighter. Remember this, little one, if you are ever lost or need guidance, follow the brightest star. '...and the star they had seen in the east went ahead of them.'"

"The wise men, from the Bible?" Kami nodded. Kara's hand rose to her temple. she could still feel a rhythm, but it was more steady and quiet now. Her other hand flew to her chest. Kami noticed.

"That pounding in your head, it's much more quiet now, yes?" Kara nodded. "It's the pulsing song of Spiritworld. We have been calling you for quite a while. You see, you would never relax enough in your sleep for us to bring you here; it was like you were always on guard. But now that you are here, your mind has quieted and your heart beats in rhythm to our song, Kami-Sama (God's) heartbeat, I guess you could say."

Kara smiled at that thought and looked ahead. Two figures came into view. She paused. Kami glanced over her shoulder.

"No need to worry, little one, they're our friends." As the pair walked closer, Kara saw that there were two boys. One had dark blue hair, the other's a fiery red. Kami waved as they approached. "Kara, I'd like you to meet my twin brother." She gestured toward the blue-haired boy. Kara spoke up.

"Sama, right?" He seemed surprised. Kara explained. "'When God created man, He made him in the likeness of God.' If God is known as Kami-Sama here, and she is Kami, then you must be Sama."

He gave a half-smile. "Indeed... though the One you speak of has many names."

"Hi, I'm K-" the red-head began before Kami cut him off.

"No time for that now, kids, you've got some learning to do." Kara and the boy were silent as the pair motioned toward a small pond. The water began to stir slightly, and images formed just beneath the surface. "Okay, little ones, listen carefully. It's very important that you know the whole story..."


	4. Chapter 4 The Guardians

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! jumps up and down Kenshin rox! Really wish I had more to say here… I know I shouldn't have called it 'Spiritworld,' a bit unoriginal. Hmmm... be sure to send me any name ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

Kara and the boy exchanged nervous glances as the pond water began to stir. Kami reminded them to pay close attention. A face began to appear just below the surface. Kara jumped. The face smiled.

"Greetings, young ones. Do not be afraid." It was the face of middle-aged man, his dark hair brushed out of his piercing hazel eyes. Kami turned to look at Kara and the red-head.

"This is Michel, and make sure you pronounce that as "Mee-kel" not Michael." She gave him a brief wave. "How's it going up there?"

"Wonderful of course, Kami my dear," Michel said, offering an easy smile.

"Where?" the red-haired boy asked.

Sama spoke up. "Heaven."

Kara's mouth fell agape. "You're in h-heaven?" she stuttered.

Kami laughed. "Yes. Where else would the son of an archangel be?" Her face became serious. "But no more time for introductions, Michel. These two need to hear of the Plan."

Michel's face fell. "I see. Listen carefully. I will now tell you the legend of the Guardians and of the Plan." Kara nodded for him to continue. "Spiritworld is indeed a unique place. We need no sunlight here, for our location is so close to heaven that we feed off its light, so-to-speak. Everyone cares a great deal for this place. It was created not only by Kami-Sama, but by his archangels too."

Kara watched in amazement as Michel a tiny earth-like planet formed in the palm of his hand. "We all take great pride in this world, though it does seem much like an earth look-a-like." He smiled for a moment, and in his hands, the planet disappeared and two angelic creatures appeared. Kami and Sama exchanged smiles as Michel continued.

"These are the two Guardians, a male and a female. New ones are chosen every ten years. The contestants, I guess you could say, are known as 'potentsharus' What you are right now is a potential potentsharu, meaning if we pick you, you become an official potentsharu and are in the running for becoming a Guardian."

His hand closed and the angelic figures disappeared. He opened his fingers and a dark red demon appeared. Kara watched as Michel frowned.

"This, my friends, is a demon. From the beginning of this world, evil has been threatening its happiness and security. That is why we've asked you for help." Kami nodded at Miichel and spoke.

"Even as a potential potentsharu, you have powers that there is no limit to." She glanced at Sama to continue.

"But your knowledge of this world is not great, and there are many things that you will never be able to understand," Sama said, then slowly added, "unless you become a Guardian, of course."

Michel nodded and spoke. "I don't know how far you will get, or how long you will have access to this world. But I will give you the Verse." He reached to the side and pulled out a piece of paper. "These words will be your key to this world. Listen carefully, and guard them with your heart." Michel's voice rang out as if in song as he spoke the eloquent verse.

_"I consider your heavens, __  
__the work of your fingers, __  
__the moon and the stars, __  
__which you have set in place."_

"If you say those words before you go to sleep, then your consciousness will arrive here, in Spiritworld." Kami said, her face serious.

Sama spoke up. "Okay, Michel, let's hurry and finish this, I've got training to do." Michel smiled.

"Sure. And now for your gifts. He looked toward Kara and the red-head. "To the boy, I give you the gift of swordsmanship. To the girl, I give you your faults."

"My faults?" Kara exclaimed.

"Yes, little one, that and your wit will help you a great deal with what you do not understand." He bowed deeply. "I must be on my way now, my father dislikes tardiness."

Kami laughed and Sama returned a clumsy bow. Michel gave a gentle smile. "Farewell, my friends. I hope to see you soon." And with that last word, he was gone. The pond water stirred and quieted, a gentle breeze brushing their faces.

Kami cleared her throat and brushed a blue strand of hair out of her eyes. "Well, that's all for now." She turned to Sama. "You and your potential should start training. I must take this girl back to earth now, or else they'll think she fainted."

Sama nodded in agreement and turned away. "Come along, we have much to do." The boy glanced briefly at Kara and began to follow Sama across the country side. "I hope we meet again," he called over his shoulder.

"Me too, Kara said under her breath. She turned to Kami. "Well, shall we go?"

Kami nodded with a smile. "Follow me."

Kara followed Kami back to the grassy field where she was first introduced to Spiritworld.

"Okay, little one," Kami began. "You'll need to lie down."

Kara obeyed, and looked up at Kami. "Will you still be in my head?"

Kami laughed. "Sometimes. But we will do most of our conversing here. I'm hoping you will come here tonight."

"Sure," Kara said, nodding her head. "It's not dangerous, right?"

Kami's laugh turned to a giggle. "Everything is dangerous, my friend. You will soon learn this. But you should never be afraid to be afraid."

Those were the last words Kara heard as her eyes fell shut and her breaths came slow and heavy.


	5. Chapter 5 Denial

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! Enjoying the fic so far? You're on chapter five. How many chapters will there be? I have no idea. Once I post the chapters I've already done, I have to wait until my dreams come. Weird, ne? A whole story based on dreams. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

The last few breaths of sunlight filtered through the kitchen windows and kissed Kara's face. She was on her back, clutching the phone, the cold kitchen floor beneath her.

I'm sorry. Your call cannot be connected as dialed. Please hang up and try again. I'm sorry, your call-" Kara opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her lower back. Her body felt stiff. She brought her a hand to her temple. he rhythm had stopped; it was nothing but a slow humming now. But what about Spiritworld?

She looked around. When she had collapsed, she had knocked a memo pad and matching pen to the floor. Kara reached for the pad and pen and began to write.

_"I consider your heavens, __  
__the work of your fingers, __  
__the moon and the stars, __  
__which you have set in place."_

Tearing the page from the pad, she stood up, and placed the pen on the counter. The tinkling of keys sounded in the kitchen door.

"Tish's home!" Kara whispered, brushing herself off and fixing her hair. The door opened. Kara stepped forward uneasily, resting a hand on the counter to steady herself. Tish stepped in teh doorway, juggling two grocery bags.

"Kara, honey!" Tish exclaimed. "I thought you had practice today." She kicked the door closed with her foot, and slid the grocery bags onto the counter. Kara stared. Tish was actually sober. She blinked.

"Practice?" Kara scratched her head. It was Friday. Oh... darnit. "I blew it off today, mom." Tish paused.

"That's unlike you, sweetie." She began pulling the groceries out of the brown paper bags and set them on the counter. Spaghetti noodles. Tomato sauce. Garlic bread. An assortment of spices. Red wine. Tish looked up, concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Kara was silent. Thinking. She couldn't possibly explain everything to Tish. She knew her step-mom would freak out, and go on some apologetic, guilty rant. And then there was Spiritworld. A dream, right? Kara stuck the piece of paper in her jean pocket.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. I just... wanted to spend some quality time with you." Tish laughed, the sound ringing through the quiet house.

"Now that's a load of crap! What's up? Did Michelle try to set you up again?" There was a knock at the front door. Tish continued to laugh and started toward the entrance. "Remember that time when she set you up with Sammy?" She opened the door. "Well, speak of the devil." A tall boy with brown hair waved in greeting.

"I can assure you I'm not the devil." He smiled. "The devil wouldn't have such great taste in food!"

Kara smiled at her "adopted" big brother. Michelle had originally planned for the two to become a couple, but eventually gave up after seeing how the two bickered all the time. Kara smirked, remembering Sam's comment and went to the door. "Are you saying that you love my cooking, Sam?" He made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't think you'd survive if you had to eat your own cooking all the time, Kara." Sam and Tish laughed, and she invited him in. Kara fumed, and reaching high, smacked Sam in the back of the head.

"All you do is eat other people's food, and stay at their houses, you freeloader!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Sam pouted, and then laughed, playfully punching Kara in the arm.

"Why don't you two go watch tv," Tish said with a smile. "I've got dinner taken care of." Sam grinned.

"Sounds great to me!" He grabbed Kara by the shoulders and steered her into the living room. Tish walked back to the counter, mentally thanking God or whoever was listening for Kara's good friends. She knew that she wasn't the best mother and-

"That's weird," She said, forgetting her thoughts and eyeing the phone.

"...connected as dialed. Please hang up and try again. I'm sorry-" Tish placed the phone back in its base.

Kara was having a mental battle. No... a war. She and Sam had plunked themselves down on the sofa and turned on a tv program, one of Sam's favorites. Every few minutes he'd chuckle, when his mouth wasn't watering from the yummy smells coming from the kitchen.

Kara didn't notice, though. She sat there, arms folded behind her head, blankly staring at the television set. What the heck had happened that afternoon? Had she fainted? She wasn't feeling sick. Frowning, she wondered if a brain tumor could cause hallucinations.

Was everything just a hallucination? A weird dream brought on by too little sleep, and too much stress? And what of Kami? Her frown grew deeper. Why wasn't Kami talking to her now?

"Kami!" Kara shouted in her head. She waited. Silence. This was insane! She was insane. Even if it was real, how could Kami just dump her back into the real world without another word? Kara's hand traveled to the slip of paper in her pocket. She could try to go back to Spiritworld tonight. She sighed. What was she talking about? It was all just a stupid-

"Hey, missy," Sam said, hitting the mute button on the remote. Kara smiled silently at the fond nickname. "What's on your mind?" Sam asked, glancing at the girl beside him. "I couldn't pay you to be this quiet." Kara paused, and looked away. Sam waited, knowing she would open up if she needed to.

"How do you know if you are crazy?" Kara gazed out the living room window, her face away from the chuckling Sam. He quieted, realizing that she was serious. He looked out of the window as well. Night had fallen on the small city, and the cloudy sky blacked out any stars.

"I think that people who are truly crazy have no idea that they are." His eyes searched Kara's face. "Why? Thinking of checking into the asylum?" He offered a smile. Kara turned to look at him, ignoring the question.

"So if I'm wondering about being crazy, then I really must be sane?" Sam's brow furrowed.

"What the hell is going on, Kara? Is it Tish? Did something happen?" Kara bit her bottom lip.

"I had a really weird dream, Sam." She slid two fingers into her pocket and pulled out the folded paper. "Someone in my dream gave me these words." She handed the paper to Sam. His eyes skimmed over the page, and then he scratched his head.

"Looks like a Bible verse to me, missy." He read it over again. "I can't be sure though; I'm not exactly an expert on that subject." Tish's head peeped into the living room for a few seconds.

"Dinner's ready, guys." Sam stood up.

"Well," he said, handing the paper back to Kara. "I really think you have nothing to worry about. It was just a dream, right?" Kara nodded, not wanting to mention the fainting part. Sam headed toward the kitchen.

"Let's eat, missy, He called over his shoulder, smiling. "Food'll make everything better!" Kara returned the smile. She balled up the slip of paper and dropped it in the trash can. Food will make everything better? She laughed.

"I know you think so, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6 Thoughts

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! I bet all you RuroKen fans know who Sam is based on! Yawns Ever felt like you should have just stayed in bed?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

Dinner had helped to ease Kara's mind, though she felt a sense of dread after throwing the verse away. Sam's father was on yet another business trip, so Kara had invited Sam to spend the night on their living room sofa, as he had done so many times in the past.

"Freeloader," she thought with a smile. She didn't blame him though; Sam's father had never been the same since the divorce. Kara frowned, eyes still closed, and covers pulled up to her chin. People changed so quickly. Her thoughts drifted to Tish. Last night, after finishing two glasses of red wine, she had excused herself and stole away to her bedroom, taking the wine bottle with her. Sam and Kara had exchanged glances, shrugging. After finishing their dinner, the two went into the living room and watched tv. Sam had fallen asleep not so long after that, so Kara found a blanket and tucked it in around his lanky frame. Smiling to herself, Kara had made her way to bed.

Now, it was morning. Birds were chirping outside, and the sun shone on Kara's sleepy face, promising a beautiful day. She opened her eyes… and leapt out of the bed. A blue-haired teenage girl, perched on the cloud, hovered a few feet away.

"I'm seeing things," Kara thought. Her fist drifted to her chest, feeling her beating heart. "Kami?" she whispered. "In the flesh!" Kami cheered. "Well, sort of." Kara stared, dumfounded.

"You… you're here. How did you-" Kami cut Kara off with a wave of her hand. "It really doesn't matter, little one. The problem is you." She eyed Kara. "You don't believe that yesterday even occurred, or that I'm even real." Kami folded her arms. Kara shifted her weight uneasily.

"I don't know what I believe, Kami." She sighed. "But I think I'll go to the doctor today, just to make sure nothing's wrong with me."  
"Kara, you don't have time for this!" Kami wailed. "The first test for the potential potentsharus is tonight. You need to access Spiritworld this evening!"

"It's my choice, isn't it?" Kara said softly. "I don't even want to become a Guardian." She climbed back into bed. "Being a Guardian is a great privilege!" Kami said, temper flaring. "There are millions of girls in your world and you have been selected-"

"Kami," Kara said firmly, interrupting. "I need time to think." She paused. "I don't even know if you're real or a hallucination!" She pulled the covers over her head. "Please leave," she said quietly. "Just give me some time." Kami shook her head sadly.

"If only you had time, my dear," she whispered, her body and cloud fading into bright lights as she returned to Spiritworld. "If only…" Kara didn't hear her though, she was again sound asleep, her thoughts muddled.

Kara was cold. She was curled up under the covers, which she had pulled up to her chin. Blinking her eyes, she sighed softly, relishing the feel of being in her safe, soft bed. There was nothing to worry about when tucked safely away in bed. Darn cold. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for the early morning chill. Tish must have forgotten to turn the heat on. It was late fall, and the temperature was beginning to drop as the sun started to set earlier.

Well... maybe everything wasn't so perfect. Nothing could change her... 'experience' in Spiritworld. Nothing could change how her heart sank when Sam had told her that her dream meant nothing. Nothing could change her little visit from Kami; didn't she say something about a test being tonight? Kara wanted nothing more than to be caught up in something important and to be someone important.

"Kara!" No. Tish was calling her. Shouldn't her step-mom be in bed with a hangover or something? It was Saturday: no school, no practice. Nothing! Then why the heck was Tish-

"Kara!" This was unfair. It would be even more cold once she got out of bed. Kara sat up slowly, grumbling. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"I'm coming, mom!" Kara called, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She swung her feet over the side of her bed, and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Standing up, she squealed. The floor was freezing! Stupid. Stupid.

"Kara!" Tish's voice was coming from the master bedroom. Kara walked lightly down the hallway, wincing as Sam's deafening snores came pounding from the living room. She pushed open Tish's bedroom door, and clutched her blanket around her shoulders. Tip-toeing to the side of the bed, she called Tish's name. Her stepmother opened her eyes and looked up.

"Kara, today is Saturday. You said that you'd go and see Mrs. Tanaka today." She paused, thinking. "Take a few dollars out of my purse and buy her flowers." Kara groaned. All she wanted to do was sleep in for once... and then go to the doctor.

"Yeah, sure mom." Maybe she could get this over with quickly, and then drop by the clinic. Kara walked over to the dresser and rummaged through Tish's purse. Inside, she found a small canteen of whiskey. Sighing, she pulled out the canteen and stuck it in her pajama pocket, knowing she should get rid of it. After finding the money, she padded out of the room, her sock-covered feet getting used to the cold floor.

"You taking up drinking also, Missy?" Kara whipped around at the question. Sam was sitting up now, hair ruffled, blanket discarded. Kara briskly walked over to him and shoved the bottle at him.

"Take it!" she hissed. Early mornings made her edgy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He held the canteen in his hands as if it was a bomb. Kara frowned.

"Look, don't play innocent with me, rooster head," she fussed, glancing at his spiky brown hair. "I know you've had more than your share of alcohol." She turned away. "I don't care what you do with it, just get it away from here, please." Sam shook his head, knowing 'here' meant Tish. Kara started toward her room, shaking her head. It was Saturday, for Kami-Sama's sake. She should be able to sleep in. Closing the door to her room, she slapped her forehead, realizing that she had used a Spiritworld term. "My visit had better go quickly; I really need to go see the doctor.'

Sam had offered to walk her there, after stuffing the bottle of whiskey in his pocket. It was only a few blocks to Mrs. Tanaka's house, and the early fall wind provided relief from the blazing sun. Trees lined the sides of the road, and each step they took made a scraping sound on the sidewalk.

Kara was blatantly aware of these things, because the silence between them was so thick. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts about Spiritworld. Tonight was the first test. If she passed, she would become one step closer to becoming a Guardian. She sighed. One step closer... if she even went.

"Something is definitely wrong with you, Missy," Sam said mildly, cocking his head at the quiet girl beside him. "What's up? Got a crush on me again?" Kara smacked the back of his head. She never did and never would have a crush on that overly-tall, dumb-looking…

"Not in your dreams, Sano." Silence. Kara turned her head, peering at his face. What was wrong with him? He gazed at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What did you call me?" Now it was Kara's turn to be silent. What had she called him? She bit her bottom lip. Sano? She hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Kara muttered. This was getting too weird. "I just do that sometimes."

"Do what?" Now Sam was worried. His normal humor had faded, and the edges of his mouth began to pull into a frown. Kara rubbed her forehead. That godforsaken beat was starting to come back.

"Sometimes I just lapse into... some kind of insanity, I guess. I called Michelle Misao, and now I called you Sano." Wow, the sidewalk was interesting to look at.

"Hey," Sam said to get her attention, forcing her to look up at him. "Maybe there really is something weird going on in that head of yours. That dream you were talking about... when did it happen?" Kara really didn't feel like talking about Spiritworld. And she really didn't want to bring up the fainting incident. After all, she was about to visit a lady on her deathbed. Why should she still be worried? Today was a new day.

"Yesterday, Sam." She answered Sam's question and then paused. "And then this morning..." Looking up, a look of relief crossed her face. She almost laughed. "Oh my, we're here already!" She skipped ahead, and turned around to face a confused Sam. "Hey, I'll call you, I promise. Then we'll get all of this sorted out, okay?" Sam nodded, and started walking back to his house. He looked over his shoulder.

"Missy," he called, but just loud enough for her to hear. "If you need anything-"

"I know," she dismissed him with a friendly wave. "I'll call you, I promise!" Smiling with relief, Kara turned around and walked to the front door of Mrs. Tanaka's house.


	7. Chapter 7 Return

**Author's Note: Ohayou minna! Extra points to anyone who can find the verse that Kara's key words comes from!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

Kara stepped onto the front porch of Mrs. Tanaka's house. Bringing a hand to her forehead, she shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around. Rough weather had torn shingles off the roof and they had never been replaced. Paint was peeling off the exterior walls, leaving behind dirty gray plaster. Kara sighed, trying not to let her gaze wander to the cobwebs stringing from the low porch roof, and rang the doorbell.

Something brushed against her ear. As she reached up to swat it, she noticed it was a dead flower. The sad, cracked stem was leaning out of a pot hung from the patio roof. Mrs. Tanaka had been ill for quite awhile, and her house showed it. Expecting no one to answer, Kara reached for the doorknob. But before her fingers could reach it, the door swung open and a small boy glared up at her.

"Who are you?" Angry eyes peered out at her from the dark house.

"Kara... Camiya," she responded, looking over the boy's head into the darkness. "I'm here to see Mrs. Tanaka, as I promised." The boy crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, his black hair falling into his dark brown eyes. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Get out of the way, brat." A tall young man with blond hair grabbed the boy by his collar and swung him out of the way. He looked Kara over with eerie hazel eyes and sighed, annoyed. "Mother is far too sick to have any visitors." A loud hacking cough echoed through the house, seeming to emphasize that fact. Kara winced. Mrs. Tanaka must have gotten worse. She tried to dig her hands into her pockets, but realized she was wearing a skirt. This was going to be a long day.

"I promised my step-mom I would come by for a visit," Kara said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Mrs. Tanaka knows who I am, and is expecting me." The young man's mouth twisted into an amused smile.

"You really don't remember who I am, do you, half-pint?" He looked Kara over again, his eyes lingering on her legs. Kara paused, confused, then lashed out in fury.

"Ryan? It's you? Goodness, you've grown, but I can see you are still as dumb as ever!" Her eyes followed his. "And I see you're still perverted!" She pushed her way past the smirking man. "Where's you're mom?" His smile faded.

"Mother is very sick. Actually, the nurses I've hired say that today might be the day." He stood still, his face erased of all emotion.

"What do you mean?" Kara looked around the dark, musty house. He sighed and shook his head.

"I mean that she will most likely die today," Ryan said nonchalantly, muttering that it was about time.

Kara whirled around and stared at him. "What's wrong with you? Your mother is dying, and you don't even care?" The boy that Kara had greeted earlier stepped into view, brushing himself off.

"He doesn't give a damn, and never will." The boy glared angrily at Ryan, who was now staring out the window. Kara's eyes widened at the language, but before she could comment, Ryan spoke.

"I used to give a damn, until she started taking in every stray she found." Ryan's voice was harsh, and Kara's hands balled into fists. The boy was silent, ignoring what he had just heard.

"I'll take you to my mother," Ryan stated, turning to Kara. "But she is very weak... and now she is speaking of crazy things." He began to walk down the hallway, motioning for Kara to follow. "Last time I went in there, she was telling me that some spirit came to visit her, or something. The nurses say she's delirious and that it's not uncommon for people her age, especially now that her time has come."

Her time has come? Kara crossed her arms and continued walking. That insensitive, selfish-

"Well, here's her room." Ryan opened the door a few inches. "I have to make a quick visit to the funeral home, so that should give you enough time." He turned around and briskly walked away, yelling at the boy to stay put and out of trouble.

Kara took a deep breath and opened the door. She had never been around someone so close to death. It seemed as if Mrs. Tanaka had been sick for as long as she could remember, but now...

"You came." Kara nodded and walked toward the raspy voice. Mrs. Tanaka looked older than ever; her pale skin shriveled up and gray hair jutting out in splotches from her head. She turned her face with much effort to see her visitor. "I was hoping you'd get here, before it was too late." She gasped for air. "Come closer, child." Kara kneeled by the bed, grasping Mrs. Tanaka's fragile hand between her own.

"It's never too late; you shouldn't say things like that," Kara pleaded, her eyes watering. If Tish had been her second mom, then Mrs. Tanaka had been her third. She had always stayed so strong, not only for herself, but also for everyone around her. She had devoted her life to the church, and was always there to lend a helping hand to those that needed it. Mrs. Tanaka had given whatever she had to everyone and had left little for herself. Even right now, with death knocking on her door, she was smiling.

"Time is not always on your side, dear, and will run out." She coughed, and then continued. "My time is running out, and yours is counting down too." Kara's eyes widened, but she stayed silent, waiting for Mrs. Tanaka to continue. "You have a very important test tonight, child, and before you know it, you'll have no time to prepare." Kara was completely still. Was she talking about Spiritworld?

"Your friend, Kami, paid me a visit," Mrs. Tanaka explained, pausing to take a breath. "Such a sweetheart. I am so grateful for the opportunity she gave me. It would be so lonely to die here, alone in my bed. Kami said that you should guide me to Spiritworld, and from there I would make my journey to eternity." Kara gasped. If Mrs. Tanaka spoke to Kami, then everything was real? It wasn't a hallucination? She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Mrs. Tanaka, are you sure about this?" Kara asked, looking into the woman's weary eyes. "I've only been there once, and I don't even really know what I'm doing." Her eyes searched the dim room, seeing that the life had been sucked out of it. "I didn't even know if it was real," she continued, "until just now." The woman's hand tightened her grip on Kara's.

"I know you may not think you're ready, so I'll be ready for the both of us," Mrs. Tanaka whispered, closing her eyes. Kara glanced once more at the woman's face, and rested her head on the edge of the bed. Her legs were beginning to ache from kneeling, but it didn't compare to the pain she was feeling inside. She would be the one to lead this woman to her death. After letting out a soft sigh, she let her eyes close and spoke the words.

_"I consider your heavens, __  
__the work of your fingers, __  
__the moon and the stars, __  
__which you have set in place."_

Kara's mind began to sway to a strange and beautiful rhythm. She felt as if she was spinning and slowly rising at the same time. Her breaths became slow and even, and she tried her best to keep a tight grip on Mrs. Tanaka's hand. Colors swirled, as if she was at the center of a kaleidoscope, and lights flashed to the beat around her. Everything seemed to be singing.

She felt weightless, like she was snuggled in the arms of someone who was carrying her to a place she knew and loved. It was almost like floating on water. The lights and colors moved around her, as if it all was a choreographed dance. Then she felt the stars around her; each singing its own little part in the great song; each giving off a small bit of light, and each trying their hardest.

Kara was tense. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. When Kami had taken her, the trip was short and intense, almost like being pulled through a waterfall. This time it was completely different. She felt like she was underwater; slowly rising to the surface, and everything around her was encouraging her on.

Suddenly aware of Mrs. Tanaka's hand in her own, Kara finally relaxed. At that moment, her consciousness began to tear away, and her mind became fuzzy, as if it wasn't completely hers. All of her memories seemed harder to reach and she felt like she couldn't control her body. Her limbs began to sway with the dance, though she did nothing to stop it, because before she knew it, she was there.

Kara looked around. They were in Spiritworld. It seemed to be night in the field they had arrived in, though it wasn't completely dark, for the stars and the heavens provided light. The air was coated with a slight chill, and the trees swayed in greeting. Kami was directly in front of them, dressed in a light blue dress, and bent low in a curtsy.

"I welcome you, Mrs. Kerri Tanaka to Spiritworld." She looked to Kara. "And Kara, my little one, I welcome you back. You have my deepest gratitude for deciding to return; and we have much to do."


	8. Chapter 8 Miss Death

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't even ask… wow! Umm… I should explain something, though it'll all be clear later on in the story. Kara Camiya is Kaoru's reincarnation, if you believe in that kind of thing. Haha, but for the sake of fiction… we'll leave it at that for the time being. Kenshin will be Ken or Kenneth, I'll decide later. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I just typed this up, so there might be mistakes. Will be edited later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… though, I really really really wish I did..**

The moon gleamed down on the glistening lake, heating it just enough so that the cool water wouldn't be uncomfortable. Kara smiled. She was resting by the shore while Kami and Mrs. Tanaka waded in the water. It was amazing how Spiritworld could lift the spirits and rejuvenate the body. The old woman splashed through the water with effortless grace, not tiring from fatigue or breathlessness, and obviously having a great time.

Kara was restless though. Kami had said that they had important work to do, but now she seemed more occupied in showing Mrs. Tanaka a good time. Flipping over onto her stomach, Kara sighed and stared into the distance. Night in Spiritworld seemed to make the land calmer, as if everything that had breath was sleeping., There was no wind, but the trees continued to sway to the ever-present rhythm of the world.

"Hey! Kara!" It was interesting how it was dark enough to encourage sleep here, but just light enough so that she could still see. Kara toyed with a few blades of grass, not hearing Kami, and wondering why she hadn't had the courage to try and return to Spiritworld before seeing Mrs. Tanaka. Closing her eyes tightly, she admitted to herself that she definitely wasn't Guardian material.

"Kara?" a worried voice called. Kami sloshed out of the water and walked over to the girl. Seeming to sence her abrupt change in mood, Kami kneeled down beside her. "Hey, is everything okay?" Kara turned to face the concerned teenager beside her.

"Weren't we supposed to be getting ready for the big test? If it's already night here, then it can't be much longer until it will be night on earth." Kara fingers still grasped a few blades of grass out of frustration.

"Don't worry," Kami said, her voice soothing. "Time passes much differently here." She laughed. "Actually, we couldn't put up with your long earth days. I guess it's because we can accomplish so much more in a smaller amount of time." Her smile faded was she noticed that Kara didn't reply to her boasting. "Something really is bothering you, isn't it?" Kami's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's just that… well, we haven't trained at all for the big test you keep mentioning." Kara rolled over onto her back and gazed at the starry sky. Kami changed from a kneeling position to a sitting one. She was going to be there awhile. She sighed.

"Kara," she began slowly, carefully choosing her words. "Training doesn't just have to do with your physical strength. Contrary to what my brother believes, brute force doesn't solve everything." She looked up to the heavens as well. "A lot of the challenges here will be mental or emotional. Right now, you seem very tense. I thought it would be best for you to just relax and prepare yourself mentally for what's going to happen."

"What is going to happen?" Kara asked pointedly, looking over to the girl beside her. Kami chuckled.

"You know I can't possibly tell you that, little one." She wrapped her arms around her bended knees and watched Mrs. Tanaka splash about in the water. "And that's assuming I even know." Before Kara could ask another question, Kami shivered.

"What's wrong?" Kara had never seen Kami upset before. The Spiritguide was silent, rocking back and forth, her arms around her knees.

"Death is coming. We have to meet her." That was all she said. Even Mrs. Tanaka stilled, and Kami motioned for her to join them on the shore.

"It's time, isn't it?" Mrs. Tanaka whispered, walking over to the two girls. Kami nodded gravely and rose to her feet. She offered a hand to Kara and pulled her up.

"Come along, my friends. We must follow the brightest star." The guide raised one outstretched hand in the air and there was a tiny blue explosion. Kara blinked. A wooden oar appeared in Kami's hand. It was light brown and had an eerie carving of a dragon on it. "Jump on," the girl exclaimed with force cheerfulness. She lowered the oar so that the back end was touching the ground. Giggling and the bewildered stares from Kara and Mrs. Tanaka, she positioned herself so that she was straddling the oar.

"What the-" Kara began, eyeing the paddle-like object.

"You don't expect me to ride a broomstick, do you?" Kami laughed and waved for them to sit with her. They climbed on, with Mrs. Tanaka in the middle, and Kara marveled at how easy it was to balance on the small stick; it must have been laced with a spell or something. "Here we go ladies," Kami bellowed and spoke a few words in another language. The oar lifted the three off the ground and Kara gasped. Only this could happen is Spirirworld.

Threes and plants flew by and the wind rushed in Kara's ears. How incredible! She never guessed Kami would be able to fly around Spiritworld, without her cloud, that is. The sky, speckled with stars, stretched out above and the grassy hills rolled beneath them. The ride lifted Kara's spirits. With tricks like these, she just might be able to get used to this new world.

"Here we are," Kami shouted over the wind. The oar gracefully lowered to the ground and the three jumped off. Kara was disappointed that the ride was so short; she was beginning to enjoy Spiritworld for once. Kami raised the oar in the air, and with a flash of blue light, it was gone.

Kara looked at her surroundings. They had landed in the middle of a dark forest, directly in front of a huge tree. It wad a weird symbol carved into the trunk, and darkness seemed to be emanating from it.

"Where exactly are we?" Kara muttered, glancing suspiciously around. Kami frowned at Kara's question. She motioned toward the tree.

"The Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil." Kami bowed her head and began to explain. "It is now somewhat of a portal of darkness; not at all what it was intended for. Kami-Sami had indeed placed it on your planet, but after the… incident, it was forever removed, along with the Garden of Eden."

"So where's the Garden?" Mrs. Tanaka wondered aloud.

"Heaven!" Kami winked and Mrs. Tanaka. "You'll be able to see it soon." The old woman smiled but Kara's face fell. She had forgotten their purpose for being there.

A loud rumble interrupted Kara's thoughts and an ominous purple shadow shone from the tree's symbol. The darkness grew until it made a hole in the tree, and a small child stepped through the portal. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and shoulders and she wore a simple black dress that hung loosely on her tiny frame. Her eyes were striking, those dark pools of brown taking in the sight of those before her.

"Hello." She said, her voice strangely monotone. "My name is Shikyo." She turned to Kami, and stared pointedly. "Shikyo remembers you. One twin. Girl twin. You are here again?" Kami flushed red, and shook her head.

"I'm a Spiritguide now; it's a long story." Kami gently pulled Mrs. Tanaka forward. "This is the one you seek." Kara stood completely still as Shikyo eyed the old woman and nodded slowly.

"Shikyo needs your name." The child watched as Mrs. Tanaka cleared her throat nervously.

"Kerri May Tanaka," she said, surprised at the calm of her voice. Shikyo stared into the woman's eyes and for an uncomfortable moment, the whole forest stood still. Kara shifted her weight to the other foot. This was Death? This was the force that made Kami tremble when she sensed it?

"A believer," the child announced suddenly. "That is what Shikyo sees, but Shikyo is not always right. Humans have tricky ways. But this one…" she nodded her approval, and then turned to Kami. "Shikyo will take this one to Judgement now."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, sneering and snickering erupted from the forest. Kara moved closer to Kami as voices shouted out from the darkness, some crying as if in pain.

"Demons," the guide whispered. She looked at Shikyo, who had taken Mrs. Tanaka's hand and turned toward the tree. Kami frowned and glanced at Kara. "I'll put up a barrier. Stay close to me." But Kara's eyes were focused on the old woman in front of her.

"Mrs. Tanaka!" Kara called. "I'll miss you!" The old woman smiled sadly, and nodded. Tears welled up in Kara's eyes. "I'm sorry I forgot to bring you flowers!"

Kami raised her arms and opened her hands. Light exploded around them forming a blue dome big enough to envelope them and the tree. Demons crashed into the barrier, screeching battle calls, but it held firmly, crackling with power.

Shikyo and Mrs. Tanaka made it to the tree, both oblivious to the battle raging on around them. The little girl tugged on the woman's sleeve, motioning for the woman to bend down. Shikyo whispered something in her ear, and the old woman nodded gravely before they continued toward the tree. Kara watched it all in silence.

"What did Shikyo say to her?" Kara wondered silently, wiping the tears from her eyes. She asked Kami. The Spiritguide's mouth pulled into a frown and she had a distant look on her face.

"Shikyo told Mrs. Tanaka not to look back."


End file.
